Nightmares
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Sarah Jane wakes up to the sound of her daughter's terrified screams; but Sarah Jane hasn't really dealt with a child's nightmares before...


**Well...this is my first time writing something for SJA, so please do try and be kind! I love the idea of Sarah Jane's motherly side and how she shows it with each character. **

**Just so you know, I will NEVER write a fanfic about Sarah Jane's "death" because I believe that even though Elisabeth has sadly passed away, Sarah Jane has not.**

**Now that that's all said...Enjoy!**

* * *

"AH! NO!"

Sarah Jane bolted upright at the sound of screaming. She looked down at her clock that sat on the bedside table.

'_Two in the morning. What's going on?_' The screams continued and immediately Sarah Jane was alert.

"Sky!" She whispered.

Flinging the covers off, Sarah Jane grabbed her sonic lipstick off the bedside table, and her robe off the back of the door. She had her robe on and the lipstick uncapped by the time she was down the hall. She paused outside her daughter's room, which had gone quiet. A second later though, more screams came from behind the door. Sarah Jane grasped the doorknob, lipstick at the ready. She flung the door open, eyes scanning the room for any intruders. However, there were none. Sarah Jane's eyes fell on her daughter, who was screaming and thrashing in her bed. Moving quickly, Sarah Jane crossed over to her daughter's bed, placing the sonic in her robe pocket and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sky tossed her head back and forth, whimpering and moaning softly. Sarah Jane reached towards Sky and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She started to scream again and Sarah Jane pulled her hand back. It was obvious she was having a nightmare, and a terrible one at that.

"HELP ME! MUM! MUMMY! HELP ME!" Sarah Jane grabbed her daughter's shoulders once more. Sky thrashed and bucked even more, but Sarah Jane would not let go.

"Sky! It's Mum! Darling, I'm right here; it's alright."

Tears streamed down her young daughter's face and Sarah's heart began to ache. Luke, with the exception of the incident involving the Vishklar, never had nightmares. Sarah Jane was accustomed to having nightmares of her own; they usually involved losing people she loved; Luke, Sky, the Doctor, Clyde, Rani, and sometimes even Peter. But Sarah Jane was a grown woman; she could deal with her nightmares by herself. Trouble was, she had no idea how to deal with her daughter's nightmare.

"LET ME GO! I WANT MY MUM! TAKE ME BACK! MS. MEYERS, DON'T… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE…please…Mum…help me…Mum…" Sarah Jane sighed sadly and started to gently shake her daughter's shoulders.

"Sky, sweetheart, wake up…" Sky shook her head and cried out. Sarah took a deep breath and shook harder. Suddenly, Sky shot up, letting out a small scream. She looked frantically around her room, panting heavily, tears still pouring down her face. Sarah Jane waited until Sky had a moment to calm down before she put a hand back on her daughter's shoulder. Sky jumped at her touch and spun her head around to face Sarah Jane.

"M…mum?" Sarah Jane didn't say anything but opened her arms. Sky flung herself into them and hugged Sarah tight.

"Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here…"

"Mum…s…she…and you…Mum!" Sky continued to wail until her words became unintelligible.

"Sky, it's alright, breathe. I'm right here." Sarah Jane winced slightly when she felt Sky grip her tighter, her nails digging into Sarah's back. Sky's small frame continued to shake. Sarah Jane pulled her daughter closer and began to rub soothing circles on her back.

Sarah Jane was trying her hardest to calm her daughter down, trying to think of the most motherly thing to do. Sarah's own Aunt had never helped her when she had nightmares; in fact, her Aunt Lavinia ignored her when she woke up screaming. Sarah Jane had always wished she could have slept with her Aunt on those nights. Suddenly, Sarah knew exactly what she needed to. Sarah Jane shifted Sky until she was sitting on Sarah's lap.

Sarah Jane stood up, one hand under Sky's bottom, the other still rubbing circles on her back. Sky gasped and clung to her tighter, the heels of her feet digging into her mother's back.

Sarah Jane quietly walked back down the hall murmuring reassurances in Sky's ear. She walked over to her bed and went to place Sky down. But Sky kept her arms locked together in a death grip around Sarah's neck.

"Sky sweetheart," She sighed, "I'm just going to put you on the bed. It's alright." Sky shook her head against Sarah's shoulder, mumbling something against it. Sarah tried again, but Sky would not let go. Sarah Jane gave up, slowly easing herself on the bed. She gently lay down on her back, letting Sky shift. Sky pulled her one leg out from under Sarah, and dragged the other leg across Sarah's ribcage, letting it dig into Sarah Jane's stomach. After Sky had made herself comfortable, Sarah Jane pulled the blankets over top of the two of them, grunting lightly as she shifted herself into a more upright position, pulling her daughter's foot from her stomach.

Together they laid there, Sky still weeping and Sarah not sure of what she should say. Very slowly, Sarah Jane tightened her hold on her daughter, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Mum?" Sky peeked up at Sarah Jane. Sarah smiled softly down at her daughter and swept a strand of her daughter's curly hair out of her eyes.

"Yes Sky?"

"Do you love me?" Sarah Jane's eyes widened in shock. She let out a short laugh of disbelief and hugged her daughter, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh, Sky! Of course I love you! Why would you think any different?" Sky rested her head against her Mum's shoulder wrapping her arm around Sarah's middle, squeezing slightly.

"You let her take me; in my nightmare…" Sky whispered.

"Oh sweetheart! I would never let anyone take you away!" Sky pushed away from Sarah Jane fear in her eyes.

"But you did! Ms. Meyers came to the house and she marched up to the attic! We were all talking to Luke on the webcam; she just walked up behind us and snatched me! I screamed and screamed as she dragged me down the stairs. I tried grabbing onto the railing but she was really strong! By the time we reached the front door, you were at the top of the stairs. I screamed at you, but you just stared at me with a confused look on your face!"

"Oh sweetheart…" Sarah tried reaching out for Sky, wanting so desperately to soothe and calm her, but Sky scooted further away on the bed, tears coming to her eyes once more.

"She took me back to her planet; the planet of the flesh-kind! It was terrible; the land was destroyed, there were no plants, the air reeked of death and debris and the flesh-kind lived under the ground! Ms. Meyers took me into a dark room and left me there for a really long time! When she came back she had two scientists with her and they said they were going reactivate my genetic coding to make me back into the bomb they said I was meant to be! But…but they didn't know 'how' exactly to do it! They started to poking and probing at me with needles! Mum, it hurt so much! I'd never had a needle before! I told Ms. Meyers that you coming for me, but she just laughed! She wouldn't take me home, and the more days that passed the more I knew she was right! You don't love me enough to come after me! She was right! You don't love me!" Tears had spilled over and Sky was crying again. Sarah Jane surged forward, wrapping her young daughter into a massive hug. Sky clung to her, burying her face into Sarah's shoulder.

"You listen to me Sky Smith," Sarah Jane spoke fervently, "you are my daughter and I love you. No matter what happens."

"Really?" Sky sniffled.

"Of course! It doesn't matter what's happened; there may be times when I'm mad at you, or disappointed in you, but I will ALWAYS love you. You and Luke are the most important things in my life! I love you both with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that. I don't want you to listen to anyone who says different; may it be kids at school or Ms. Meyers!" Sarah Jane squeezed her daughter tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Sky." She finished in a whisper. Sky hugged her back, speaking quietly.

"I love you too Mum."

After a moment of peaceful silence, Sky pulled back and looked at Sarah.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sarah smiled softly and moved away, lying down on the bed. She patted the spot beside her. Sky scurried over and snuggled into Sarah Jane's side. She wrapped her arms around her and Sarah followed suit, readjusting the covers. Both mother and daughter fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
